


Gateway to Obsession (Yandere Various Hellraiser X Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Frank, Yandere Julia, Yandere Kristy, Yandere Pinhead, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) is the daughter of Julia, after her mother remarried she grew up with them. But it was not easy for her. Of course she was unaware of the problems. Her mother was and still is in obsessive love with her. And her in law Uncle Frank fell into obsessive love with her as well.When she turns eighteen she stays her mom and step father. They move to the house, not knowing the Hell she is going to go through.





	1. Introduction

(No One's POV)

 

"Please.... please...." A man covered in blood begs. "Let me go back.... I-I have someone I love..."

 

A pale greyish blue man stood in front of him, no emotion in his black eyes nor his face.

 

"Please! In my... my pocket see for yourself...." He pleads.

 

Curious getting the best of the pale man he dug in the pocket and took out the picture. The man looked at him as he tried to not cry as the man pulled him on the hooks when he did.

 

(Pinhead's pov)

 

I had left, but I took the photo of the beauty with me. I sat down as I looked at the photo more closely. This girl appeared to be a beautiful, innocent ray of sunshine. It made me stir with a feeling I have never had before. I didn't understand this feeling... I never had this. It was a strange but good feeling, when I realized I wanted to see this girl but could not. The feeling twisted at my heart, I did like that and hated it at the same the same time. The feelings were like the emotions of pain and pleasure we brought to the ones who solve the box. This girl was like us. Like me.

 

[Yup Yandereness is fucking with his brain]

 

[Run reader...]

 

[RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!]

 

I wasn't going to let this man go, he wanted her. I would not allow that though. I know that I want her, I want her for the pleasure and pain she can give me and for the pleasure and Pain I can give her. She will be mine.

 

(Meanwhile in the House)

 

(Name's POV)

 

I smiled as I held onto Kristy's hand as I walked into the house. I walked in and saw that they were trying to get a bed up the stairs. I smile at my mom who came down the hall and smiled at me. I smiled back as I ran over and hugged her. She hugged me close to her and kissed my forehead and I kiss her cheek.

 

(Julia's POV)

 

I was so glad she was back again as I held her. "Hey Mom!"

 

"Hey sweet heart." I greet her.

 

She smiles at me as she pulled away from me. I always wanted my daughter but I told myself it was wrong and I would never touch her. But I wanted too. And she was eighteen now and she was legal age. I could easily take her and make love to her. And I want to, she has changed so much since she was a child. I remember when she was small. She had a nightmare and came running into my room. At the time I was going to have sex with Frank.

 

I was so shocked to see her as she said she was too scared to sleep alone. She didn't even notice what me and Frank were doing. She was so innocent and still is. She will be mine though, mine alone.

 

"Hey mom... you never told me what you and uncle were doing."

 

"We were wrestling." I say to her though it was a lie. "He was teaching me a few moves."

 

She seemed confused as I smiled. I never let her go to sex ed and homeschooling her when she was in high school. I did not want her near hormonal boys or girls. Who would try to kiss and touch her. She was mine so she didn't need anyone but me. When the time came I would teach her everything she needed to know about sex. She was not going to get pregnant so she did not need to know that.

 

I looked at her as she smiled at me before she hugged me tightly. "Will you teach me then?"

 

I blushed, she did not really know what I was doing and I could use that to my advantage.

 

"Oh... sure of course dear." I said with a smile and she smiled back.

 

"Thank you!"

 

Kristy glares at me and pulls (Name) from me and led her into the kitchen. I glared as I walked away when I almost tripped on a puzzle box [so she can give it to the reader. I will give this too (Name) she did like puzzle boxes.

 

(Kristy's POV)

 

I held (Name's) hand as I dragged her away. "Hey, you're hurting me!"

 

I loosen my hand and looked at her. "I am so sorry!"

 

"It's okay..." She said and rubbed her hands.

 

I look at her and blush. She was so beautiful and gentle. I wanted her to be mine. But her damn mom. She already was on my bad side and now I wish she was dead. The way she held (Name) and she looked at her like piece of meat. I couldn't stand it, she was mine, she was mine since she joined this family. I love her and I think she has a small crush on me. She always blushes when I hug her or hold her hand.

 

And it's perfect because I won't force her to love me now. Of course if she doesn't I will have to force her... but I hope it won't come to that. I love her so much. Ever since I met her when dad started dating Julia. And eventually they got married so I saw her often. So I saw her much more often since she moved to my school. Her mom took her out of school when she was about to enter high school and decided to home school her. I hated that.

 

I could no longer see her at school but at least I would see her when we were home and she'd always cling to me. She always asked me how my day was and what I learned. She always wanted to know. But I was never allowed to talk to her about Sex Education. Her mom says she would teach her that. I was still bitter about that. I had every right to be. (Name) open up a cabinet but instantly screamed I look at her as she runs upstairs her hand bleeding.


	2. 'Wrestle'

(no one's pov)

(name) clutched her hand as she stared at the stitches. God she couldn't stand blood, her mom joked she picked that up from her step father. He could not stand blood either. It made her smile though and even laugh.

"Hey mom I'm gonna check out the rest of the house okay?" I asked as she nodded.

I went checking the rooms. Than I mad it to the final onw It was the one I bled in, I open it up the door hesitantly it seemed to have no blood on the floor... so that's good. I stood in the middle when I heard something. A voice that sent a chill down my bones.

"(Name)." I knew that voice, well... it sounded familiar.

I looked over and saw a thing on the ground. It looked... unhuman. I fall on the ground on my butt and whimper. I tried backing up as it walked over to me. I whimper more and my back hit a wall. I felt like I was living my last moments as I stared at the man or whatever it was. I couldn't stop shaking

(Franks pov)

I was stunned by how beautiful MY (Name) has become. I wanted to hold her and make lover to her. But right now I could not. I was nothing but bone and some pieces of flesh here and there. Hell I did not even have a cock right now. I could not make love to her like this. I walked over to her though as she whimpered more and looked away

"Look at me!" I nearly shout she looks at me close to tears. "Don't you remember me?"

She shook her head as she cried.

"It's me, your uncle Frank, don't you remember my voice sweetie?" I continue, kneeling next to her.

she stared shocked "F-Frank?"

"Yes that is right, Uncle Frank." I tell her.

She wiped her tears. "I-I don't re-remember uncle Frankie... looking like you..."

"You see some demons took me to hell and... and they torture me. But your blood brought me back." I lie to her easily.

She seemed even closer to tears as she shook. "Are they going to do the same to me?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" I tell her. "I will never let them hurt you."

"R-Really?" She asked as she looked up at me. 

"Yes, I will always protect you." I tell her. "Now I would hug you but I am pretty gross right now."

she smiled and laughed a bit as I wanted to kiss her. But I won't not now. If I kissed her like this she would grossed out and then she would hate me I can not have her hating me ever. I watch as she ran out and I could hear her talking to her mother asking her if she can teach her how to wrestle. I was confused at that, I didn't know she was interested in wrestling.

(Julia's pov)

I heard a knock at my door knowing it is my sweet daughter I open it up and look at her.

"Hey mommy! so can you please teach me now?" she asked.

I smiled at her and nodded letting her in the room.

"Sweetheart you cannot wrestle in clothes why not slip down to you panties." I say

I saw her tilt her head before she nodded and began to remove her clothes and god was I lucky Kirsty and her stupid father were out of town until tomorrow to buy books. She smiled at me completely clueless on what her almost naked does to me. Her sweet beautiful, untouched body, I wanted to defile it. And only me to defile it. I smiled back as I removed mine as well. I know it was wrong but I want her. I get us on the bed and show her how to shove and pin someone down and to use her wait to hit them with her hips. I then tell her, lets try it.

I watched as she tried to but ended up failing leaving an opening as I intend pinned her under me. She tried to get up but I had he pinned good and I started rubbing our clothed crotches together. Like I wanted her to do to me. She tried to rub back but she was still pinned. However I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. As she tried to get out from under me. Not like I'd let that happen.

I ground harder into her crotch and she gasped. I could feel BOTH of our panties becoming wet and she stopped struggling and shudder.

"M-Mom... wh-why do I feel hot?"

"It's because you were struggling so much." I lie. "Do not worry honey it is normal when you wrestle."

She looked at me and nodded. "I-is that why I-I feel weird... lower down?"

I held down a smirk. She was so innocent, "Yes, it is you just using a different muscle." 

She nodded as I smiled. She believes me no matter what.


	3. Blackmail and Pinhead

(Julia's POV)

I was in my home alone, thinking of my sweet (Name). She was unfortunately out with her step sister helping her find a job. It has been a week since we lived here and she spent most of her time upstairs alone. So I have been wondering what she is doing up there. So I head up to the top floor. I looked around as I walked into one room she normally goes into. I look around and then walk in deeper that is when I scream. I saw some sort of thing! I try to leave but it pushes the door close.

"Shut up Whore!" It shouts. 

I stare shocked at it, it's voice sounded familiar almost. 

 

"You trick your daughter into fooling around with you." He spat. "What kind of mother are you."

I then remember who it was... "F-Frank...?" 

The monster nodded as I then glared. "You were no better, I waited until she was eighteen, you still tried things when she was only ten!" 

 

"Yeah right. Like that makes it okay?!" 

 

"It makes it better than yours! She does not even know what sex is and you a tricking her. If she knew what it was and what you wanted to do to her she would never want to be with you! She would run far, far away." 

I glared. "...What do you want me to do for you Frank?" I asked glaring .

 

He smirks and I felt dread fill me.

(Meanwhile)

(Name's POV) 

I lay on my bed and played with the puzzle box my mom gave me. It is hard to figure out. Everyone else was out so I was alone and honestly I had just gotten out of the shower, and as soon as I stepped out I tried playing with it. I smiled happily as I seemed to get it as it opened. 

[^-^ poor reader has no idea >;)] 

 

Suddenly the room started to shake and I shudder and next thing I know a flash of lighten is in the room and a man with pins in his face appear. I scream and cover myself with my towel. 

[Sorry Reader NOT! XD] 

[XD no regrets!]

I was scared, confused and embarrassed as well as the man looked at me, never blinking

(Pinhead's pov)

I had felt someone solving the box. And I knew who it was, it was My Girl. If I could blush I would she was naked beside the cloth she was holding up to herself. 

 

[None at all! XD] 

 

[XD you choose to read the story and you get to deal with the kinks and our sexy evil brains!]

She stared up at me scared as she practically was shaking. I normally did not care one way or the other if someone was scared. But I hated that I had scared her. Although her face did look nice with that scared and confused expression on her face. I wonder what her face would look like when she would be lost in pain and pleasure. I wanted to bring her to edge and make her beg for it. To see her break and crumble from the beautiful pain and erotic pleasure I would give her. 

[Still ain't sorry reader] 

 

[Never sorry (^v^)] 

[Reader, beware you're in for well a lot of pleasure and pain XD] 

 

I can already imagine all the things I could do to her. Tying her down and finding her most sensitive places, using and abusing them. 

 

"Wh-Who are you!?" I heard her say as I looked at her. 

 

"I am Pinhead, you summoned me here by solving the box." I say simply.

 

"I-I-I ju-just wanted to so-solve it... c-can you leave now?" She said as I glared a bit at the fact she tried to dismiss me but I shook my head. 

 

"Ca-can you at least... turn around so I can get dressed?" She says blushing and trying to cover herself even more. 

 

I once again shook my head "No." 

 

Her blush only darkens. "Wh-why n-not?" She asks. 

 

"Because, you don't need to get dressed." 'Not where you're going anyway.' I thought to myself. 

 

"I cannot be naked with a stranger!" She shouts at me. "Go away!" 

[Oh! Reader is getting bossy! XD] 

"Good thing we aren't strangers." I said as she stared at me. 

"I don't remember anyone like you!" She said as I walked closer to her. 

 

"You may not know me, But I know you." I tell her snatching away the towel she yelps and tries to cover her naked body. I pin her arms to her side. She looks up at blushing and confused. 

 

It came to my attention that she really was innocent and most likely sheltered while she grew up. She probably does not even know what sex is or even had a kiss before. I then smirk as I leaned down and she looked at me confused before our lips touched. She gasp at the feeling of my lips and I slip my tongue in she shudder from the feeling of my tongue searing her delicious mouth. She squirmed under me but wasn't pushing me away or trying to. I smirked and pushed her on the bed. She looked up at me confused when I heard a knock at her door and disappeared.


End file.
